To Die for Love
by duotrouble
Summary: Was Naraku really killed? Will Miroku and Sango get married? What will happen to Kohaku? Will Kagome go home? What does Inuyasha want? All these questions will be answered in this fanfic about the Inuyasha crew.
1. Naraku dies

"Kagome!" Inuyasha howled as he frantically tried to awaken Kagome. Holding her close in his arms, he choked out, "Kagome? Kagome, please wake up. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I should have been there for you. I'm . . . I'm sorry, Kagome."

"Inu . . . ya . . . sha . . ."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Kagome? Are you all right?"

Kagome managed a smile, "I'm okay. I guess I hit my head after the blast." Kagome reached to feel the back of her head. Inuyasha inspected it with her. Kagome bolted upright. "Naraku! Did we get him?"

"Yeah, I think so." Inuyasha responded looking around at all the debris. "Hey, Sango! Shippo! Miroku! You guys all right?"

Dusting off, Shippo replied, "That was close but I'm okay!"

Sango slowly pulled herself out of the rubble and answered, "I'm fine!" Sango darted her eyes around looking for Miroku. Kirara purred as she tugged on Miroku's garb. Sango rushed over to his side. "Miroku! Miroku!" Sango rapidly pulled pieces of wood and rock off of Miroku.

Miroku looked up at Sango with blood trickling down his forehead. "Sango?"

"Miroku," Sango breathed.

"Sango, are we dead?"

"No, we're alive. You're going to be fine." Sango said as she wiped the blood from Miroku's brow.

"But my wind tunnel . . . it was out of control . . . " Miroku gazed at his right hand. His prayer beads were missing. He unclasped his fist slowly. "Sango . . . my . . . "

"Miroku?" Sango watched Miroku as he stared at his right hand. Miroku sat shaking as sweat began pouring down his pale white face. "Miroku, what's wrong?" Sango cried.

Miroku looked at Sango with astonishment. "Sango, it's gone! My . . . my wind tunnel . . . it's gone."

"What?" Sango exclaimed as she grabbed Miroku's arm.

"Miroku? Is it really gone?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha helped her over to him.

"I can't believe it. It's not there anymore." Miroku breathed.

"That means we won, right?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah, it looks like we got Naraku this time." Inuyasha answered.

"We should be careful. He's fooled us before." Kagome reasoned.

"I don't think it's a trick this time." Miroku explained as he regained his senses. "I don't know how to explain it but this time feels different. My wind tunnel is really gone."

Sango smiled as Kirara purred.

"That's great!" Shippo exclaimed. "Now, you and Sango can get married."

Miroku looked at Sango as she examined the ground blushing. "Will you have my babies, Sango?"

"You know I will, Miroku." Sango replied.

Kagome beamed as Inuyasha spoke, "I think we should get yours and Kagome's wounds treated first."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Inuyasha picked Kagome up. Sango supported Miroku as Kirara transformed. Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode Kirara as Inuyasha carried Kagome back towards Kaede's village.


	2. Don't Leave Me

"No! No! Sango, don't! Run away from me! Save yourself! Sango!"

"Miroku, wake up!" Sango cried.

Miroku opened his eyes. As he looked up to a weeping Sango, Miroku gently placed his hand on Sango's face and caressed it softly. He asked, "Sango, why are you crying?"

As she grabbed hold of Miroku's hand, Sango sniffled, "You scared me, Miroku. I thought I was going to lose you back then."

"I'm sorry, Sango."

Sango continued, squeezing Miroku's hand tighter, "I've lost almost everyone I've ever loved. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you too."

"Sango . . . "

Sango wept. "When your wind tunnel went out of control, I panicked. I lost sight of our goal to kill Naraku. All I could think about was you. I couldn't leave you and I didn't want you to leave me."

"Sango, I . . . "

"I love you, Miroku! I love you more than anything! Please don't ever leave me!"

Kohaku froze in place outside the door to Miroku's room.

"Sango." Miroku sat up on his futon. He reached gently for Sango's crying face with his free hand and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, Sango. I want you to have my babies. I love you, Sango."

Sango smiled as Miroku embraced her. "I'll have as many babies as you want."

"Kohaku, what are you doing?" Shippo asked.

"What? Oh . . . I . . . " Kohaku stammered.

"You checking up on Miroku?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess."

"Miroku, can we come in?" Shippo asked through the door.

Miroku wiped the tears from Sango's eyes as he replied, "Come in, Shippo."

Shippo and Kohaku stepped into Miroku's room. Miroku was still holding Sango although her sobbing had stopped. "So, when are you two going to get married? It's already been three days since we defeated Naraku." Shippo questioned.

Kohaku's eyes darted to Sango. Sango caught Kohaku's glance as Miroku spoke. "In a couple of days, I suppose. We need to discuss the shikon jewel first now that we have all the shards."

"Yeah, I guess we don't want to be fighting demons at your wedding." Shippo responded.

Kohaku stared silently at the ground as Sango asked, "Kohaku, are you . . . "

"I just wanted to know if Houshi-sama was feeling better." Kohaku blurted out.

"Kohaku, you can call me Miroku." Miroku replied. "We are going to be family after all."

Kohaku began to smile as Sango repeated her question. "Are you . . . "

"Well, I'll let you rest." Kohaku rushed out of the room.

"That was odd." Shippo remarked as Miroku looked at a concerned Sango.

Kohaku bolted out of the village. He ran aimlessly until he found himself at the bone eater's well. As he fell to the ground, he cried, "What am I going to do?"

"Kohaku?"

"Sango!"

"Kohaku, what's wrong?"

Regaining his composure, Kohaku replied, "Nothing."

"Kohaku, don't try to fool your big sister. Something's wrong. Please tell me what it is."

"I'm scared, Sango." Kohaku took a deep breath. "What's going to happen to me? When you remove my shard, am I going to die?"

"Kohaku." Sango sighed. "We're going to save your life."

"But Houshi-sama said you were going to talk about what you are going to do with it." Kohaku countered.

"He meant how we are going to use it to save your life. We only have one chance. We don't want to do it wrong."

"Sango! I don't want to die!" Kohaku cried.

"No!" Sango grabbed hold of Kohaku. "It'll be okay. We want let you die."

"Really, Sango?"

"Yes. I love you, Kohaku." Sango hugged Kohaku tight. "I don't want to lose you."

"But, Sango," Kohaku sighed. "You said that to Houshi-sama."

"Yes. I love you both. You both mean the world to me. I don't ever want to lose either one of you."

"Sango." Kohaku wept in Sango's arms.

Sango comforted Kohaku. "It's okay, Kohaku. Everything will be okay."


	3. The Confession

Through the darkness, Shippo's voice rang out. "Kagome?"

Laying wide awake, Kagome answered. "Yes, Shippo?"

"What are you going to do now that you don't have to search for the jewel shards anymore?" Inuyasha looked up from his slumber.

Kagome rolled on her right side in her futon to face Shippo. "Well, Shippo, I don't know. I hadn't thought about it."

"Are you going to go back to your own time?" Shippo asked.

"I guess. I mean, there's really no reason not to, right?" Kagome pondered.

Inuyasha stood up and crossed the room to Kagome and Shippo. "Kagome, come with me."

"Hey! That's rude! I was talking with Kagome." Shippo exclaimed.

"It's okay, Shippo." Kagome examined the sullen look on Inuyasha's face. "I need to talk with Inuyasha privately anyway. Will you excuse us please?"

"Well . . . since you asked so kindly, Kagome. Inuyasha, try not to say anything too stupid." Shippo retorted.

"Scram!" Inuyasha bellowed as he swatted towards a running Shippo.

"So, what's up, Inuyasha? It's kind of late for you to be bothered by something." Kagome questioned.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's left hand and lead her out of the village. Silently, they walked together towards the river still hand in hand. The moonlight lit their path as they made their way down to the waterfall. Inuyasha spoke. "This is it." Kagome looked puzzled at Inuyasha. "This is where I fell in love with Kikyo."

Kagome complained, "I don't need to know this. You didn't have to drag me all the way out here just to tell me about Kikyo."

Inuyasha continued unfazed by Kagome's reaction. "We were going to use the jewel to make me all human . . . so we could be together . . . so she didn't have to protect it against demons anymore . . . because the jewel wouldn't exist. I thought back then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. That no one else would ever understand me . . . or even care for me. I thought I didn't have any other choice but to follow that path. I thought I didn't want anything else. I thought I wanted to be all human for her. And I thought I loved her."

"Inuyasha . . . "

"But I was wrong. Kikyo and I fell into Naraku's trap so easily. He manipulated us like we were his puppets. Could our love really have been that weak? Naraku tried to trick you and I so many times, Kagome, but we were always strong. You never wavered. You never ran away from me when I became all demon . . . even when I went after you with my claws. And you stayed by my side the nights I was all human although I tried to make you leave me alone. But most importantly," Inuyasha paused and then quietly uttered. "You never once called me a half breed."

"Inuyasha?"

"You have become an important part of my life, Kagome. I don't know how or when. It just suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe if you weren't around. Kikyo died on the day we were going to be together but not before sealing me to the tree. You saved me. You helped me realize what I truly want. I want to be me." Inuyasha asked. "Kagome, are you planning on going back to your own time?"

Kagome hesitated. "Well, I don't know. I guess I have to."

Inuyasha sighed, "What would you do if I asked you to stay? To stay with me?"

Kagome questioned, "Inuyasha? What are you saying?"

Inuyasha stared into Kagome's light brown eyes as he stated, "I want to be me with you." Kagome stood frozen in place. Inuyasha leaned in close to Kagome. As he grew closer, Kagome began to shiver. She closed her eyes as Inuyasha gently pressed his lips against hers. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close to him. Kagome grabbed hold of Inuyasha's back and moaned, "Inuyasha."

"Kagome." Inuyasha breathed as he gently took her to the ground.


	4. The Morning After

Miroku, Sango, Kohaku and Shippo sat quietly around the blazing fire as Kaede poured everyone a cup of tea. Kirara purred next to Sango as Shippo looked towards the door. "I wonder what happened to Inuyasha and Kagome," he said. "I haven't seen them since last night."

"Maybe they slept in." Sango responded.

"No, I checked. It didn't look like they even came back."

Miroku choked on his green tea. "Miroku, are you all right?" Sango asked.

"Was the tea still too hot?" Kaede questioned.

"No, I'm fine. I just swallowed wrong." Miroku said.

Kirara growled as footsteps approached Kaede's room. "Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed. "I was so worried about you!"

"Hey, Shippo." Kagome said. "You didn't need to worry about me. I was with Inuyasha."

Shippo turned to face Inuyasha, who had followed Kagome inside. "And where exactly have you been?"

"What?" Inuyasha barked. "I don't have to answer to you!"

"Oh yeah!" Shippo retorted.

Inuyasha shot back. "Yeah!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, please stop annoying Shippo."

"Sure, Kagome." Inuyasha grinned.

Shippo's mouth hung open as he stammered, "What? That's it?" Shippo glanced back and forth between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Inuyasha, what happened last night? Kagome looks terrible. She has red marks all over her."

"That's enough, Shippo." Miroku interrupted. "I think Kagome is absolutely glowing."

Shippo gazed at Miroku. "Now that you mention it, she does look rather radiant. Did you do something different with your hair today?" Sango asked.

Blushing, Kagome replied, "No."

"Well, I'd love to know what you did different so I can try it too." Sango stated.

"Don't worry, Sango." Miroku replied. "I'll help you research that later." Sango raised an eyebrow to Miroku as he took hold of her right hand. "But for now, we should really be talking about the shikon jewel."

"Aye." Kaede chimed in. "Now that we have all the shards, we should do something with it." Kaede placed the jewel shards in front of everyone. "Inuyasha? Do ye still want to become all demon?"

Kohaku sat up straight as Inuyasha responded. "No, I think it's best we use the full power of the jewel on Kohaku."

"Really, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Keh, I don't need it. I had my chance with the jewel fifty years ago. It's someone else's turn." Inuyasha stated.

"Inuyasha, that is a very mature thing for you to say." Miroku pointed out.

Inuyasha bellowed back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Miroku attempted to explain. "It just means I think Kagome has been a good influence on you." Kagome blushed again. "Kagome, are you sure there isn't anything you want from the jewel?"

Kagome said. "I'm fine."

"Shippo? What do ye want?" Kaede asked.

"I want Miroku and Sango to be happy. I want Kohaku to live. I want you to have a long life, Kaede." Shippo scratched his head. "And I want Kagome to keep visiting and bringing her ninja snacks."

"Hey! What about me?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I want Inuyasha to stop picking on me."

"Those are all good things, Shippo." Kagome spoke. "But would it be okay if we used to jewel solely for Kohaku's life?"

"Of course, Kagome. I know what it's like to lose a family member. I don't want my friends to go through that." Shippo answered.

"So we're all in agreement?" Miroku asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Well, Kaede, will you start the preparations for the ceremony?"

"Aye." Kaede smiled as she stepped out of the room.

Kohaku stammered as he stared at the jewels shards. "Thank you, everyone, for being so nice to me. I know I don't deserve it with everything I've done."

"Forget all that!" Inuyasha howled. "You were being manipulated be Naraku. We all have been. It's in the past. Let's leave it there."

"Inuyasha," Kagome smiled as she grabbed hold of his left arm. "I agree. And as a token of our friendship, I have a special something to give to you. No little brother should be without one." Kagome stood up and walked over to her school bag. As she rummaged through her bag, she said, "I don't see it. I must have left it back home. I'll go get it. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as they departed together.

After a moment, Miroku breathed. "Well, now that that's settled, we should start making arrangements for our wedding." Miroku grinned at Sango.

"It's about time." Shippo said. "It feels like you've been engaged forever."

"There's nothing wrong with a long engagement." Sango replied.

"Nothing wrong with a short one either." Miroku countered.

"You knew I couldn't marry you until we'd rescued Kohaku."

"I'm not upset, Sango. I had my reasons too." Miroku breathed. "I wouldn't have wanted to burden you had my wind tunnel taken my life."

"But it's gone now, right?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, so let's not talk about that anymore."

"Agreed." Sango smiled. "As Inuyasha said, it's in the past. Let's leave it there."

"Who'd have thought Inuyasha would be the word of wisdom?" Shippo pondered.

"Anyway, I would like Mushin to perform the ceremony if that's okay with you, Sango." Miroku stated.

"I think Mushin is a perfect choice, Miroku." Sango blushed as Miroku squeezed her hand.

Inuyasha ran back into the room. "Something's wrong!" Miroku and Sango jumped to their feet. "I can't go through the well!"

"What about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"We tried to go together but only she made it through. I can't pass into her time anymore."

"It's my fault." Everyone looked at Kohaku as he stood up. "It's all my fault, isn't it? She went back to get me something and now she can't return."

"No, Kohaku." Sango cried.

"Everyone is being so nice to me after all the horrible things I've done." Tears streamed down Kohaku's face as he ran out of the room. "Everyone just leave me alone! You're better off that way!"


End file.
